Traffic conditions may be quite different in different lanes of a multi-lane road. For example, in optimal traffic conditions, a bottleneck at an exit ramp of a highway would not affect the traffic in the left hand lanes of the highway. However, if drivers who wish to exit the highway at the exit ramp try to avoid the bottleneck by traveling in a middle or left hand lane and then attempting to access the exit at the last moment, the bottleneck at the exit ramp becomes a traffic jam that affects several lanes of traffic. Once intersections that experience this type of traffic jam (e.g., a split lane traffic jam) are identified, they can often be remedied. For example, the timing of a traffic light at the end of the exit ramp may be modified to reduce the bottleneck on the exit ramp. However, pin-pointing intersections, such as this example intersection, that tend to experience split lane traffic jams, for example, at split lane intersections is difficult due to the inability to determine the travel lane of a probe vehicle. In particular, location determining systems, such as Global Positioning Systems (GPS), allow for determining the location of a probe vehicle. For example, the road segment along which a probe vehicle is traveling may be determined. However, the error in a GPS position determination is too large for determination of which lane on a road segment the probe vehicle is traveling. For example, the width of many lanes is only three to four meters. However, under good circumstances, GPS provides a location with a 95% confidence interval of 7.8 meters, according to the U.S. government. Thus, the error in a GPS location may be more than twice the width of a lane, making it difficult to determine which lane a probe vehicle is traveling in and difficult to identify intersections, such as split lane intersections, for example, that are experiencing and/or causing split lane traffic jams.